Mandolin Rain
by callofduty1944
Summary: What happens when Renee wants to see her so called boyfriend? And who will come to comfort her in her time of need? ReneexOC


Tell me that this is not the saddest song that you have ever heard. Look it up and you'll see.

________________________________________________________________________

**Mandolin Rain**

_The song came and went_

_Like the times that we spent_

_Hiding out from the rain under the carnival tent_

_I laughed and she'd smile_

_It would last for awhile_

_You don't want you got till you lose it all again_

She sat there choking the sobs and the tears that streamed her face. She couldn't believe what had happened and why did it have to happen to her. She had caught her so called boyfriend cheating on her. She had found when she had gone to see how he was doing that night. Instead she found him kissing her best friend in the kitchen of his home.

She couldn't believe the sight and shouted at him that they are through. She quickly ran out the door into the rainy autumn evening.

She sits on the bench like it belongs her. She let the tears flow free and she sobbed each heart wrenching cry out. She got up. I've got to get going, she thought to herself.

She got up and walked to her friend Corina's house, who was sipping tea on her front porch.

"Corina, I'm going home," she said.

"Okay, Renee." she replied. Renee stepped inside and Corina continued to drink her tea.

_Listen to the mandolin rain_

_Listen to the music on the lake_

_Listen to my heart break every time she runs away_

_Listen to banjo wind_

_A sad song drifting low_

_Listen to the tears roll down my face_

_As she turns to go_

She grabbed her things and ran out the door as the rain continued to pour and the thunder continued to roll across the night sky. Each boom rolled through her chest as she continued to try and hold back the sobs. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her mind off of him.

She leaned a tree and continued to cry into her hands.

"Why? Why did this happen? I-I be-believed every l-lie he told m-me, and I-I tried to keep him wr-wrapped around my finger, a-and this is how he repays me," she sobbed.

She decided to just move on and try to forget him. No need to keep crying over that jerk, she thought to herself.

She pushed herself off the tree and finally regained the strength in her legs and walked down the street to her home.

_A cool evening dance_

_Listening to the bluegrass band_

_Takes the chill from the air_

'_Til they play the last song_

"Not such a lovely day to be wearing a shirt and jeans without a jacket?"

She looked up.

_I'll do my time_

_Keeping you off my mind_

_But there's moments that I find_

_I'm not feeling so strong_

It was Nathan Marks. He was one of Zoey Hanson's friends, though she never saw him much except for when he came to get Zoey from work, mostly because their neighbors and she doesn't have her license yet.

"No, I guess not," she said putting on her best smile.

"Geez, you're soaked. Here," he said taking off his jacket and giving it to her.

"B-But won't you need it?" she asked. She noticed that he was wearing a sweater underneath it.

"Mom's kinda paranoid about this time of the year, what with getting sick and all. So go ahead," he said smiling at her.

"T-Thanks." She pulled the hood over her rain drenched hair.

"I thought you would have known that it was going to rain. Didn't you?" he asked.

"Not really," she mumbled. In fact, she was planning on driving home with…

She began to think about him again. Tears started to run down her face again. She lowered her head to hide the fact she's crying.

_Listen to the mandolin rain_

_Listen to the music on the lake_

_Listen to my heart break every time she runs away_

_Listen to banjo wind_

_A sad song drifting low_

_Listen to the tears roll down my face_

_As she turns to go_

"Hey. Are you okay?" Nathan asked lowering his head to try and see her face. Renee's shoulders shook with each sob and her heart was pounding against her ribs. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw her arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder.

Nathan couldn't believe what was happening. He soon forgot about it when he heard the sobs grow louder and sadder as each second passed. He hugged her in return, comforting her as best as he could.

Renee calmed down and was able to find her voice. She leaned her chin on Nathan's shoulder. He still held onto her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

_Running down by the lakeshore_

_She did love the sound of a summer storm_

_It played on the lake like a mandolin_

_Now it's washing her again_

"I found my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied. Not that he really knew; he had moved back but about a month ago. But he could still understand her pain. This had happened to him back in America.

"My friends have been saying that he's been nothing but trouble. Of course I didn't believe them. I just believed every lie that he was saying. I just wanted to be the perfect girlfriend," she said. After she was done, she couldn't help but start crying again.

Renee clung to Nathan and he continued to comfort her. He made soothing noises and rocked her back and forth.

She looked up at him with shattered blue eyes. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"What?! No. I don't think you're stupid. It's just," he said cupping his hand around her chin and wiped away the tears," it's just that people like that just don't know what they're missing when they do stuff like this. Especially with a girl as beautiful as you."

She blushed and looked at the ground. "Sometimes I wonder why guys cheat on their girlfriends. Maybe just some way to show how they handle women like animals."

"All I can say is that you shouldn't be worrying about him. Not anymore. Just cry and walk it out. It's a bump on the road of life. You'll get over it. Believe me." He smiled a reassuring smile at her.

"Thanks. You're right," she smiled for the first time that night.

_Listen to the mandolin rain_

_Listen to the music on the lake_

_Listen to my heart break every time she runs away_

_Listen to banjo wind_

_A sad song drifting low_

_Listen to the tears roll down my face_

_As she turns to go_

_The boats steaming in_

_I watch the side wheel spin_

_And I think about her _

_When I hear that whistle blow_

_I can't change my mind_

_I knew all that time she'd go_

_But that's a choice I made long ago_

She followed him as they went to his car. She got in and he followed. "Is it okay if we get something warm to drink?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm kind of chilly myself," she joked. He laughed a little. He started the car and drove off to the nearest coffee shop.

Renee's eyelids grew heavy. She was tired from the whole event that had just happened. She gradually let sleep overtake her. She leaned her head against the headrest and fell asleep.

Poor girl, Nathan thought, she's had a rough night.

_Listen to the mandolin rain_

_Listen to the music on the lake_

_Listen to my heart break every time she runs away_

_Listen to banjo wind_

_A sad song drifting low_

_Listen to the tears roll down my face_

_As she turns to go_


End file.
